


Ночные посиделки

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Implications, M/M, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: – Я надеюсь, ты не хочешь сказать мне, что ты беременный, – сказал Эрик.– Нет, – терпеливо ответил Чарльз. – Если бы я был беременный, ты бы заметил что-нибудь необычное: перепады настроения, бессонницу, возросший аппетит…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightcap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272975) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



— Эрик? — Чарльз заглянул на кухню. Эрик никогда не понимал, зачем Чарльз так много на себя напяливает на ночь: халат, под ним — полосатая пижама, майка, трусы, носки, тапочки… даже ночной колпак иногда. Иногда Чарльз в постель надевал больше одежды, чем носил днем — и это при том, что он обычно облачался «на выход» в костюм-тройку и вязаные жилетки!

Самому Эрику вполне хватало халата и трусов, ну и термобелья — когда погода требовала, вот как сегодня, например.

— Что? — односложно ответил он. Он и так вел себя сегодня необычайно вежливо, тренируя самых юных мутантов, поэтому сейчас хотел побыть в одиночестве. Конечно, если Чарльз вдруг по какой-то причине не захочет помассировать ему шею или ноги.

— Я проснулся, и тебя не оказалось в постели — я подумал, вдруг что-то случилось, вот и все, — объяснил Чарльз, присаживаясь рядом.

— Ты же знаешь, я иногда просыпаюсь по ночам. — Раньше это было куда большей проблемой. Но когда они стали ближе, когда Эрик начал доверять Чарльзу немного больше, спать ему стало легче. Чарльз успокаивал его во время ночных кошмаров, и Эрик решил позволить ему это — ну, конечно, исключительно для того, чтобы лучше отдыхать и быть в полной боевой готовности.

Но в последние несколько недель бессонница вернулась к нему. Правда, уже не в виде кошмаров. Просто какое-то беспокойство гнало его на кухню, чтобы залезть в чарльзовы запасы ромашкового чая или съесть кусочек-другой.

— Я думал, мы с этим разобрались… — начал Чарльз, но отвлекся. — Хм. Твой выбор для полуночного перекуса ужасно… интересный.

Эрик защитным жестом прижал к себе банку оливок и спросил прохладно:  
— Да?

— Конечно, ты можешь брать, что захочешь, — заверил его Чарльз, — просто это немного любопытно, вот и все. Оливки, квашеная капуста, печенка и карамельный пудинг.

— Я привык перекусывать тем, что есть, — с достоинством сообщил ему Эрик. Схватив еще несколько оливок, он боролся с желанием просто запрокинуть банку и начать есть вместе с рассолом.

Чарльз уставился на него, слишком внимательно для такого позднего часа:

— Я не думал, что мне придется поднимать этот вопрос и неоправданно пугать других людей, — начал он медленно, — но когда мы с Хэнком исследовали побочные эффекты наших мутаций, то открыли одну увлекательную анатомическую аномалию.

— Говори прямо, — нахмурился Эрик. — Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу, когда ты ходишь вокруг да около.

— Некоторые мужчины, являющиеся носителями Икс-генов, могут, ну… вынашивать детей, — сообщил Чарльз.

— Я надеюсь, ты не хочешь сказать мне, что ты беременный, — сказал Эрик.

— Нет, — терпеливо ответил Чарльз. — Если бы я был беременный, ты бы заметил что-нибудь необычное: перепады настроения, бессонницу, возросший аппетит…

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — упрямо сказал Эрик, хотя и начал ощущать смутное беспокойство, что намеки Чарльза как-то относятся к нему.

Чарльз улыбнулся, снисходительно и раздражающе:

— Ну конечно, дорогой, — сказал он, накрывая руку Эрика своей. — Но если ты чего-нибудь хочешь, если я могу для тебя хоть что-то сделать, тебе нужно только сказать.

Насколько бы ни были абсурдными данные подозрения, Эрик вовсе не собирался упускать свою выгоду, поэтому положил ноги на колени Чарльза.

— Приступай, — сказал он. — Особое внимание удели подъему, будь добр, — и вернулся к своему чаю с оливками. Чарльз просиял, как гордый… профессор, и принялся растирать ступни Эрика.


End file.
